Bitter Solace
by lady pancakes
Summary: WKxSM ...She couldn't run away he wasn't going to let her.
1. Prologue

I. Prologue… Hostile Encounter 

A euphonious melody echoed throughout the empty auditorium. In the middle of the massive stage was a white grand piano and seated in front of it was a girl, no more than eighteen, with hair as black as midnight and eyes, a rare shade of purple. A tear ran down her face as her slender fingers sashayed along the black and white keys of the piano. The song, Rain Tree, took on new heights under the performer's able hands. At that moment, it was just her and the piano.

His feet refused to move. His entire being, mesmerized by the lovely siren playing the piano. The song was alien to him but he knew that whomever was the composer was would be put to shame by the girl. It was such a haunting rendition, sweeter than any ambrosia yet there was a sense of anguish, one that the sweetness simply could not conceal. He could feel her emotions so delightfully conveyed through the song. It was simply wonderful.

He could not contain himself as he brought his hands together and applauded her magnificent performance.

Her fingers froze, not another key was struck, and the playing was brought to a standstill.

Someone has been listening.

The applause was not welcome. Blazing amethyst eyes glared at him with hostility and distaste. She stood up, bowed to an invisible audience and retreated backstage.


	2. Ambuguity

**II. Ambiguity**

Amethyst eyes stared at the curiously serene cityscape. The moon was full and radiant; its luminescent rays bathed the city in pale, blue light giving it an ethereal feel. Millions of tiny, yellow lights flickered against the dark, midnight sky. The usually lively city, the city that could not seem to distinguish night from day, the city that housed many sleepless individuals and the city she called home was peacefully sleeping that night. Peculiar, but not unpleasantly so.

It was like the night at the auditorium. Peaceful. But some crazy idiot had to ruin her peace. Disrupting peace… it was what most men were good at. That and ruining her life. First her father, then Kaidou and _him…_

"What are you thinking about, Rei?" A deep voice asked. She didn't even bother looking. _Speaking of the devil_. The only person bold or stupid enough to tread into her room and provoke her was the man who regrettably made himself a permanent fixture in her life. He was someone who, no matter how hard she tried, she could never divest herself of.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

But he didn't know. He never knew. People's minds were his playground, his source of perverse amusement. Unfortunately, unlike the hoards of weaklings whose minds were as easy to read as bold, newspaper headlines, he could not read her. It was like there was an insurmountable wall around her mind blocking him from reading her thoughts. But that was what made her interesting, challenging and oddly alluring. But she didn't have to know that so he kept up the charade. After all, what she doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Good girls are supposed to be in bed by now."

"What are you doing here?" She asked with palpable disdain, hating him for disrupting her peace. It was a Friday night and she expected him to be entertained in someone's bed or him entertaining someone in his bed.

He walked over to where she stood and leaned against the balcony's iron railing. "I couldn't sleep."

Her face remained relatively calm, but her words came out vehemently, "I'm no sleeping pill. Go find yourself a hooker so the two of you can bore each other to sleep."

His mouth lifted in a smirk. _Always the one with the smart retorts…_ "Permission to stray again? You're beginning to hurt me, Leibchen."

"I don't care if I hurt you- or if you die!" She declared fiercely. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Must he always torture her with his presence?

He languidly reached for her and hauled her agitated form to him. Her back was against his chest, his hands firmly clamped at her waist, "You know that's not true, Rei." He whispered hotly in her ear.

With much effort, she freed herself from his tight grasp and coldly glared at him. It was that voice, that husky yet silky voice that made shivers run down her spine and have her hair standing on ends… She hated that feeling. Thankfully, she had quite a lot of self-restraint that night… She wasn't going to let it happen again! She would not let her body betray her and become a man's plaything. Rei Hino was nobody's whore!

"I suggest you find solace elsewhere, Schuldig."

He grinned at the raven- haired beauty coldly glaring at him. Rarely did she use his name, and though it was spoken furiously, it was still music to his ears. Five long strides took him to the open French doors connecting the balcony and her bedroom, "I will be back, Liebchen." With that he went out of the apartment, leaving her to stare angrily at his retreating back.

Rei watched him go… Uncertain of what she's supposed to feel. True, she detested the man… but she couldn't help regret sending him away. He was a part of her life, no matter how much she hated to admit it… He was also responsible for turning her world upside-down…


	3. BOdy in the Night

**III. Body in the Night**

He blew a plume of smoke towards the ceiling and looked down at the sleeping form beside him. He sucked another lungful of smoke and sighed. He was in another woman's bed but for some reason, he couldn't quite put a face to his companion. All he could remember was that she was a brunette.

The bed shifted and the woman who slept beside him woke up. She snuggled closer to him as her hands meandered down his body. "Hello there, Yohji." The brunette purred all the while trailing kisses down his neck.

"Hi--" Wait, what was her name again? Aki? Ayako? Ayame? No, that wasn't it. But it was A-something. How could he have forgotten her name? What kind of a bastard was he? Sure she was just another one night stand, some faceless, nameless woman eager to spread her thighs for him… another body in the night. But still… How could he not remember her name? "- Honey." It was the best he could come up with.

"I'm free tomorrow night… How 'bout we have dinner- and then, who knows, hmm?" She asked huskily.

He could not hear the woman's question much less detect the innuendo. His mind was somewhere else, back to three weeks ago when he found the amethyst-eyed girl playing the haunting song in the empty auditorium. Her face, he couldn't seem to remember, but her eyes stuck with him… Those intense violet orbs that looked at with so much scorn. None of the woman he's been with had eyes of the same color- and he's had his fair share of women. Those eyes kept haunting him… For three long weeks he had not been able to think clearly. All because of those haunting violet eyes- and that song… The melody kept playing in his head. Blazing amethyst eyes and an unforgettable melody bewitched him.

"Yohji… What's wrong?" She asked.

He snapped out of his stupor and looked down at the emerald- eyed brunette beside him. "I have to go." He said as he hastily got off the bed.

"What!" the nameless brunette declared disbelievingly, "You can't go…"

"I have to." He picked up his clothes, which were in shameful disarray on the floor.

"No, stay…" She whined without much success. He was eager to be out of the unknown room. A one night stand… That's what she was. That's what most women were to him. Faceless, nameless women willing to spend some time beneath the covers. They couldn't be anything more. Anymore than that would constitute a relationship- and he was not ready to dive into that again. He knew he was a bastard. But love and relationships have always been laced with bitter disappointment. Relationships were too much work… too fussy. He didn't like fuss. He wanted things simple. Black and white. So he lived the way he did. Alcohol, cigarettes and sex were his anesthetics… They dulled the pain of day-to-day living. Dulled the guilt over Asuka's death.

But it was getting old. He wanted to stop his so-called lifestyle. "I really have to go." He lied as he put his maroon shirt back on.

"But…"

Yohji zipped his black slacks and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "Bye." Before she could plead, he dashed out of the room.

He walked to his car, parked right outside the apartment complex and sighed. Yet another body in the night.


	4. Into His Mind

**IV. Into His Mind**

He sat and silently watched the raven- haired beauty peacefully sleeping in the queen size bed. The lamplight on the bedside table cast a gentle glow on her sleeping face, illuminating her lovely features. He smiled as she smiled a small, genuine smile that accompanied her serene slumber. It was a rarity to see her smile, especially when she was in his presence or in the presence of her father.

He felt envious… He envied her ability to easily drift to sleep. It was something not many thought about; something many considered mundane but it was never mundane to him. No, it was a task even greater than trying to delve into her mind. Demons constantly plagued his sleep. All the minds he's read, their secrets, all their lies… it was fun. But everything comes with a price. There are always consequences for everything; he knew it all too well. For every mind, every exposed secret came the nightmares. Their fear was his fear, their nightmare, his.

Once… Only once could he remember dreamless sleep. When he had her in his arms. When he had been lucky enough to find her downtrodden. It started out simply… She needed comfort, he offered her his. Soon, things escalated- he let himself get carried away. He slept by her side that night and not once did the nightmares come to him. Solace. That was what she called it. She was right. She was his solace, his refuge, the only person who kept him tethered to his sanity. But never again- never again will he find that same solace. She hated him and he knew it… She hated him for her innocence lost, for taking advantage and for apparently ruining her life.

If he had been a gentleman, he would have let her go. Only, he wouldn't, he couldn't afford to loose her. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit. One could never get enough. For that reason, he never stopped, even if she incessantly denied him. She was an enigma. _The lure of the unknown._ He tried hard to find 'solace' elsewhere. There was no comfort in other women; they were all merely distractions. Nothing like her.

Gently, he reached for her, his callous fingers deftly stroking her velvety skin. She turned away from his hand and continued to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried, though a part of him knew it was futile… Still nothing. Even in sleep, her thoughts were guarded.

"What secrets do you hide, Leibchen?"


	5. Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing here. The plot was developed by thebodyfarm and my little self and since she has delegated this to me, it is only right that I update.**

**V. Again **

Cigarettes- No matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to stop. He tried every other alternative, but nothing worked. Nausea, vomiting, excruciating headaches… these were just some of the withdrawal syndromes he suffered if his system sensed the lack of nicotine. Because of that, stopping was the furthest thing from his mind. He checked out of the grocery with two packs of cigarettes, a six-pack, two boxes of frozen pizza- his sustenance for the weekend he had planned. Of course, Youji being Youji, a box of condoms joined the rest of his provisions.

He stepped out of the store to the rain-drenched streets and headed for his car. He drove as fast as he could, wanting to be as far away from the city as possible. The rain, even after three straight days of heavy downpour, didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Although he knew that there would be rain there too, he didn't mind. It was the only place he felt at peace. It was his refuge.

His mind was a disorderly blur of guilt, misery and longing. Asuka, her death, her blood staining his hands…

He angrily slammed his fists against the steering wheel. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move on? In that instant, he saw her face; his beautiful Asuka sprawled on the ground, bloody and dead.

"Damn it, Asuka…"

One last time, he slammed his hand against the harmless steering wheel. When was he ever going to be free of her? The bloody nightmares and the guilt have been tenacious. Not once, since her untimely death, has he had peaceful sleep. Solace- it was all he wanted. But if God deemed him unworthy of solace, then one night, just one night of peaceful sleep. It had been so long ago that he slept peacefully that he almost forgot what it was like- almost.

The scowling blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

Solace.

Was it too much to ask?

And then it played, the song he heard the siren with poignant amethyst eyes play in the auditorium. The unfamiliar song that was as bewitching as it was calming. Where it was coming from, he did not know but what he did know was that when the song played, he felt oddly tranquil.

_Last song syndrome…_ He laughed despite himself.

Asuka and the unfamiliar song- they were what constantly filled his head.

Of course, there were those eyes- those eyes that looked at him venomously. Her eyes- he wasn't able to look anywhere past her eyes and he wondered what the siren looked liked.

_She must be very beautiful…_ he murmured softy. _A beautiful siren playing the piano…_

_No. _A voice in the back of his mind whispered. _You shouldn't be thinking of other women. Asuka… Asuka… Asuka…_ her name was repeated in his mind like a litany, blocking all other thoughts.

"Why..?" He asked the heavens, his voice barely a whisper.

He slowed his car down considerably at the sight of a white Camry, headlights and taillights still on, on the side of the road. From what he could see, through the rolled down passenger seat window, there was no driver- at least that's what he thought he saw. The rain and the dark tint of the Camry made visibility incredibly hard.

Deciding that it wasn't any of his business and that if the owner needed help, he/she would have come out when he rolled his window down, he sped back up, eager to reach his destination.

Just when he thought things couldn't be more bizarre, further up the road was what looked like a floating white apparition. He repetitively blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No matter how many times he blinked, it was still there- unmoving, daunting and white.

On impulse, he stopped his car, got out into the pouring rain and cautiously walked to the apparition. When he got to within five feet, he noticed that it was no ghost- it was in fact a girl in a white dress, her hair in a long braid. Her back was to him but her head was titled as if she were looking up. The mysterious girl, much like him, was very much wet.

"Excuse me…" He said to the girl's back, still somewhat daunted.

He could see the girl's shoulders stiffen, as if she's been startled. Ever so slowly, her head turned towards him. Her eyes were still closed- then there was a slight twist of her body. This made him see that in her left hand was a flower, a lily of sorts.

"Did he send you?" She asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

In that instant when she opened her eyes, the song played in his mind again.

At that moment, he was back at the auditorium, listening to the siren playing the song.

At that moment, he saw the eyes that looked at him with disdain again.

_She isn't beautiful, _he said to himself,_ she's stunning._

"Did he send you?"

TBC…

Yes, new title but chapters one to four have the same content. I will not desecrate Dy's writing. I love my friend like a sister!

When we were plotting this, we had this scene where Rain tree would be playing and Rei and Youji would both be wet. Whahaha… I love it.

Youji's car is supposed to be a Caterham, but that model has no top and since it's supposedly raining, it would be impractical and poor Youji would be wet- not that I don't like that… XD

Review, whatever…

Ps. thescientist, glad to know I'm not the only one who's broke! Hehe


	6. Running Away

**Disclaimers: Standard ones apply**

**VI. Running Away **

"Did he send you?" She asked again, this time with more venom in her voice.

Youji's look of admiration turned into a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'Did he send you'?" He asked back.

Rei assed the man before her scrupulously, judging by his clothes and his overall appearance, he wasn't one of her father's cronies nor was he one of her father's bodyguards, they would always be in black suits, looking more like penguins than protectors of a known politician. Still judging by the same criteria, she was sure he didn't come from the party. Despite not knowing him, she felt an odd sense of déjà vu around him. _Where have I seen you before?_

She returned to her original position- with her back to him- and asked softy, "You don't work for my father do you?"

"I'm unemployed." He silently cursed as soon as the words left his mouth. _Perfect intro._ He silently muttered. _Just what every woman wants. An unemployed bum._

She stood quietly, not saying anything after his answer.

Men… wherever she was, they were there too. When was she ever going to be spared a few moments to be alone? Was a little privacy too much to ask? Her amethysts eyes were cast to the heavens as she muttered her silent plea.

As if her life wasn't bad enough, her father decided to throw her a party- much to her disappointment. The party reminded her of everything that made her bitter and her life miserable. Politics, politicians- matters her father considered more important than her. Then there was Kaidou- the man she once wanted… loved even. But he was with his wife, his beautiful, pregnant wife. When she was a teenager, when she was in love with him, she imagined herself to be just like his wife- happy and bearing his child. But she knew his child would grow up to be just like her, resentful and full of hate; ignored by a father who would be too engrossed in his politics.

Of course, he was there. The party wouldn't be complete without him. It was their party after all-

-their engagement party.

And what would an engagement party be without the would-be groom? He was probably the only person she hated as much as her father- but her hatred for him was on a different level. Her disdain was carefully intertwined with an emotion she dare not name; it wasn't love, that she was sure.

He was the manipulative man who always knew what to say to irk her, he was also able to see through her pretense and above all, he was the man she was going to get married to. The Prime Minister's top assistant- the PM's political successor… Who else but her father would play matchmaker?

"_Who do you think you are!" She screamed angrily. "You have no right to decide my future!"_

_The back of his hand connected with her porcelain cheek, the sound reverberated throughout the small and empty room. "I'm your father, in case you've forgotten. I'm doing this because it is best."_

_She touched her cheek, it stung- like it always did when he hit her. "Father?" She scoffed at the word. "Don't, for even a second, think that you know what is best for me. You are not and never will be my father. You're merely the man who impregnated my mother- nothing more." Her father's face went grim, his mouth now a straight line. _

_He raised his hand again, ready to deliver another slap- it never came. Hino Jun dropped his hand at the look his only daughter sent him. _

_She didn't flinch. Her eyes locked with his and she continued, "Best! Best for who? For me or for you? You're a selfish bastard. You would jeopardize the happiness of your own daughter just to further your political career?"_

_A pregnant silence fell. For once, Hino Jun was at loss for words._

"_But I should have seen that coming, right?" She asked sarcastically, "I mean, what else could I expect from a father who abandoned me?"_

"_Rei, I loved you and your mother." He said softly, looking away from his daughter's piercing glare. She had her mother's eyes and it pained him deeply to look at her. He could see his wife in her eyes. That and her daughter's palpable hate._

"_You love politics- not me, not mama, not anyone." _

That night, she thought she saw a ghost of remorse grace his features but she thought nothing of it. If he were truly remorseful that night, there would have been no party- no lavish celebration to celebrate her upcoming wedding. In fact, there would have been no wedding at all if he had truly been remorseful. But of course, there was going to be a wedding. At the engagement party, everyone who was anyone attended. Everyone knew about the engagement.

"Miss?"

"Please go away." She said stiffly. "You have no business with me and I would really like to be alone."

TBC 

**A/N **

Didn't see that one coming, did you? Yeah well, I decided to stray from our original plot and do things my way. I'm bored and tired and extremely pissed that I am still flat-ass broke.

Comments/suggestions/flames and whatnots… Say them all via review, okay?

**SHAMELESS PLUGGING:** Chap 2 (technically chap. 3) of Ominous Whispers is also out. Read it too, okay?


End file.
